


Whispers

by patchirisu



Series: Eternal Love [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream is DreamXD (Video Blogging RPF), First Meetings, Kinoko Kingdom on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, No Angst, god!dream, gods and mortals, mushroom!George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchirisu/pseuds/patchirisu
Summary: "May we meet again at dawn."George is startled awake by a voice humming a song in the middle of the night. He immediately lights the lanterns and looks around. "Who's there?" he calls out into the darkness of his home.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Eternal Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208084
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> -inspired by that one lore stream george did and I fell in love with DreamXD and Mushroom George immediately 
> 
> -its my first time writing so please be nice :) 
> 
> -find me at @patchinotfound on twitter! i would love to interact with new people!

A lone cottage stands in the middle of the forest. It was surrounded by beautiful flowers and giant towering mushrooms. The inhabitant of this humble cottage was a resident of the newly formed Kinoko Kingdom, and his name was George. On this sunny day, he was inside his house with his two best friends Karl and Sapnap, his fellow founding fathers, talking about the laws and boundaries that the new rising Kingdom will have.

"I think these places are good," Karl says as he encircles another area where the Kingdom would expand, then he looks at George and Sapnap, who were currently fighting over the last piece of pizza.

"You already ate 5 slices, Sapnap!" George yells while pulling at the box "I'm still hungry, George just give me the slice!" Sapnap yells as he pulls the box toward him.

"Can both of you listen to me? I really need your input here," Karl says as he looks at them with one cocked eyebrow. The two of them stops pulling at the pizza box, and Sapnap steals the opportunity to shove the last piece of pizza in his mouth while looking at George smugly.

"Hey!" George looks at him with disbelief, and he sadly gazes at the empty box of pizza. Karl drags his hand down his face and sighs. "I'll buy both of you 2 boxes of pizza each next time, now will you listen to me?" George and Sapnap eagerly nod and gestures to Karl to continue explaining about the borders.

"These areas are bountiful with resources, and they're also not too far from other Kingdoms here," Karl explains as he points to encircled areas. He and Sapnap continue to drone on about those locations' advantages, but George was drawn to one spot on the map.

"Why is that area blank?" George asks with curious eyes as he points to a clearing on the map. Karl and Sapnap pause from debating whether they take over the forest at the west, and they turn to stare at the area George was pointing at.

Karl takes a sharp breath, and he avoids George's questioning eyes. "That area is said to be cursed by a grieving god who lost his lover in a gruesome war," Karl says as he finally looks at George, who had a determined glint in his eye.

"Oh no, George loves exploring, of course, he would want to go there," Karl thinks in his head. "George, that area is forbidden, and no one is allowed to go there," Karl states sternly, and George visibly deflates. He was about to complain when Sapnap grabs his arm and shakes his head at George.

Fine, I won't go to that forbidden area," George slumps in his seat and sighs. "Karl, you can continue explaining now," he gestures to the map in front of them. Karl eyes him suspiciously but relents and continues to where they had left off a while ago. The meeting stretches on for hours, and the sun was already setting. Sapnap glances outside, and he says, "I think we should wrap it up here. Look, it's already dark out," as he points to the window. The other two agree, and they start to clean up the mess they made.

"We'll see you tomorrow, George!" Sapnap says as he bids his best friend goodbye at the door, "See you tomorrow, and remember to bring more pizza next time!" George yells, and Sapnap laughs out loud as he walks down the path going toward the forest.

George smiles, but he notices Karl still staring at him. "Karl is there something wrong?" he asks. Karl still continues to stare, and George tilts his head in confusion.

"Karl! You coming with me or not?" Sapnap calls from the entrance to the forest. That seemed to snap Karl out of his daze and yells out, "Yeah, I'm coming!" George brushes off his friend's weird behavior and bids him goodbye with a smile on his face. George then was about to close the door when Karl stops in his tracks and looks at George with an unreadable look on his face.

"George, do not go to the forest. Consider this as my last and final warning" with that, Karl turns back and runs to catch up with Sapnap. He stares at the back of his two friends as they both disappear into the forest, then he closes the door. George then slides into the comfort of his bed and drifts off to sleep.

_"May we meet again at dawn."_

George is startled awake by a voice humming a song in the middle of the night. He immediately lights the lanterns and looks around. "Who's there?" he calls out into the darkness of his home. The voice only continues to hum, and George grabs his coat to go outside with a lantern in hand.

Once he was out the door, he goes to follow the voice. George is then lead to a clearing, and he stops in his tracks. "This place is the one Karl warned me to stay away from," he mutters as he looks around. A breeze wafts through, and he smells the scent of Orange Blossoms. He takes in the breathtaking scenery around him. "I could stay here forever," he thinks and he closes his eyes.

"What's this? A human in my domain?" a voice whispers in his ear, and George whirls around so fast he falls onto his back. He continues to stare at the towering figure above him and takes note of his features. The man wore a green cape that covered his whole body but what caught his attention was the mask the man wore. It had a large XD plastered on it, and it only showed the lower part of his face. He also had blonde hair that was tied into a small ponytail.

"Who are you, little human?" the man asks with a cold voice. George stands up and looks at the man. "I was looking for a voice, he was singing, but I ended up here," he explains when he finds the courage to speak. The man looks mildly surprised by what George said, and he takes a step back.

"Leave human this is not a place for you," the man states. "No, I won't leave," George says with clear defiance in his eyes. The man sighs and takes George's hand to pull him out of the clearing, but he plants his feet to the ground and refuses to move. The man turns to look at George with visible anger and states, "Listen, leave now before I lose my patience," George only shakes his head and says, "I said I won't because the voice lead me here" with a determined tone "It lead me to you" George whispers.

The man abruptly lets go of George's hand and distances himself from him. "Fine," he says, "You can stay here, but don't come crying to me if some monsters attack you," the man then goes to a rock and sits there.

George slowly approaches him and asks, "Who are you?" the man doesn't answer. "Were you the one humming?" he asks once again, despite knowing he'll get ignored. George sighs and gives up from asking the mysterious man. He then walks around the clearing and looks at the scenery before him, but he feels the man's burning stare at his back. George just brushes it off and continues to admire the Orange Blossoms.

As he was about to head back to where the man was sitting, he hears a growl. He slowly looks up and saw a group of phantoms coming at him. George panics and runs, but he suddenly trips because of a root protruding from the ground. He looks up and saw that he won't be able to avoid the phantoms in time. "I'm going to die," he thinks as he closes his eyes and braces for the impact, but it never came. He looks up and sees the mysterious man holding a sword stained with blood, and all the phantoms were lifeless on the ground.

George slowly stands up and goes to thank the man when he hears familiar voices "George?! Where are you?" His head snapped to the shout's directions and recognized that it was Karl and Sapnap, and they were looking for their friend who disappeared from his cottage.

"Your friends are looking for you" George was about to turn back and say something, but his attention was grabbed again by his friends' relieved shouts.

"George! There you are!" Karl and Sapnap yell as they near him, and they run to George to hug him. "We were so worried," Sapnap says as he pulls back and looks at George with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," George says with his head down, "It's alright, George, just don't run off again," Karl says with a frown on his face. Sapnap then noticed the dead phantoms on the ground, and he panics, "George, did phantoms attack you?! Are you hurt anywhere?!" and he inspects George for any injuries.

"Sapnap, I'm fine, don't worry, the man behind me saved me," George says as he turns back, but the man was already gone. He frowns and mutters to himself, "Where did he go?" and he continues to look around for traces of the mysterious man. Karl then suddenly grabs his arm. "Let's go home, George." George looks at the face of his friend and sighs, "Okay," he says, and three of them go down a path to George's home.

On the way home, Sapnap asks George what the man looks like because he wants to thank him for saving his friend. George describes him as accurately as possible, and Karl suddenly stops walking with an unreadable look on his face. Sapnap and George also stop on their tracks and looks at Karl with confusion evident on their faces. Karl suddenly looks at George dead in the eye and tells him, "George, that man you met, he wasn't just a man." George looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and asks, "Who was he then?"

"He's DreamXD, the _god_ of this land."

Sapnap and George's eyes widen at what he said, and Karl continues in a solemn voice, "It is said, those who look at him never come out alive. It's a miracle that he let you go, George, but please listen to me" Karl then grabs George by the shoulders.

"Never go there again. He won't spare you the next time." George nods, and the three of them continue the trek down the path.

"George"

He turned around when he heard DreamXD whisper in his ear. "George, what's wrong?" Sapnap asks. George shakes his head and runs to catch up to his friends. "Oh, that was nothing. Let's go home?" Sapnap and Karl look at each other with a hint of worry, but they agree, and the group of friends continues walking.

_"Until we meet again, George._ "

George glances back to the clearing one more time.

_"Until next time._ "

George whispers back and continues to walk down the path listening to his friends' chatter with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! more coming soon and leave a kudos if you loved this <3


End file.
